


One Simple Word

by teacuphuman



Series: AELDWS July 2017 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fellatio, Gossip, Guard Eames, M/M, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Sex in secret passages.





	One Simple Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AELDWS Week 5  
> Prompt: Scandal  
> Genre: Historical AU  
> Words: Between 300 and 400

“He was caught with his hands down the poor man’s pants,” Lady Mary whispered. “Naked as a newborn babe, checking the guard for ticks.”

 

“I heard he’s used that excuse three times already this month,” Lady Anne snickered, her eyes trained on her embroidery.

 

“Anne, you are too bold!” chastised Princess Catherine. “My cousin simply cares deeply for the wellbeing of his staff. His methods may be questionable, but you can’t argue with the results. Three of his past guards are Captains now, and one of his tutors is a Duke.”

 

The ladies giggled, their talk soon turning to gossip of a less scandalous nature. After all, it wouldn’t do to be overheard trading rumours about the current King.

 

But tucked into a secret passage, barely four feet away from where the ladies were sat, was the King himself, bent at the knees, his fine britches collecting dust from the floor as he worked his mouth over the throbbing prick of the Captain of his new personal guard. 

 

The guard had two knuckles shoved between his teeth, praying desperately to his God that no one would hear them because it was one thing to be rumoured to have warmed the King’s bed, but something else entirely for there to be proof. And Lord, did the King like to leave proof. 

 

Scratches and bruises, marks sucked deep into pale skin, barely hidden beaneath the collar of his uniform, reminding him with every movement of who had touched him last. Who had laid claim to his body and made himself a home there. 

 

There’d been men before him, this the guard knew, but none had been invited to stay. None had made the King beg them to spend the night, to chance everything just to wake up in each other’s arms. None had broken through the King’s icy shell to bask in the warmth and love that lay hidden underneath. None had brought the King to his knees in this very spot, holding his face with the tips of his fingers and his heart in the palm of his hand. None had loved him so madly that it hurt to be apart. And none had ever, ever dared use the King’s Christian name where someone else could hear. 

 

The guard’s hips thrust forward as he came, spilling between the King’s soft, luscious lips, choking out that one simple word. 

 

“Arthur.”


End file.
